Can they Survive?
by x-samandphil-x
Summary: Sam and Phil decide to pursue a relationship after Romania. But how will Stuart and the rest of the station take the news of their relationship when they find out? will their love survive or will it not? Rating may change for later chapters. xxx
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry it's been so long and sorry for not finishing ma other fic "Kiss the girl". I'm thinking of deleting it and rewriting with some new ideas. Feel free to give me dem! Lol!**_

_**Anyway, this is another sp fic! It's set just after they got together in Romania. (That's the day when they're leaving for London.) The start of it doesn't mention their names but it's kinda obvious isn't it? Lol! Hope you's like, please R+R! Luv ya's! Xxx Lisa xxX**_

Two people were standing in the glorious sun in Romania waiting on their taxi. Both were deep in thought. And funnily enough, there thoughts were the same, or close enough. The man of the two was thinking about his future or rather their future, if there was one. And the woman was thinking about giving this man her heart. She knew he already owned it, but the question was would she let him know that?

She was thinking of the pros and cons about starting a relationship with the man that she had loved for so long.

Yes, that's right, she was finally admitting that she was in love with him and had been for many years.

As she was doing this, the man was thinking about how best to approach her and ask her where they stood. He knew how he felt about her, but the question on his mind was how she felt about him?

He had only acted a prat to her when she arrived because he found her attractive. But now, now his head was in a muddle. In the past couple of days, he had been shot at and held at gunpoint twice and got together with the woman of his dreams. Oh boy was he in trouble.

_Right_ he thought, _now or never. If she doesn't want to pursue a relationship, maybe I can pass it off as a holiday romance. Even if it wasn't a holiday but it was in a foreign country. I can say ermm I can tell her that things can go back to normal in England. Even though that's not what I want but I want to do what's best for her. Oh man did I say that? I'm putting a woman's wishes before my own. I HAVE changed! And I did it all for her! Right here goes:_

"Err Sam… Can I talk to you a sec?" he asked.

"Emm sure. What's up?" she replied nervously. She had an idea of what he wanted to talk about. But she didn't know what answer to give.

"Err I was just err wondering whether err emm what's going to happen to **us** when we go back to err England?" he stuttered.

_Oh shit_ Sam thought _I was right. O well here goes. Just talk Sam don't think._

"Well, I think we should give us a go. That is if you want to." She added quickly.

A huge smile spread on Phil's face as he sighed with relief.

"Oh thank god you said that. Yes I want to. I absolutely want to". He grabbed her in a massive hug and starting kissing her. It took her about 10 seconds to respond to the kiss as she was still in shock that he wanted to pursue a relationship with her.

He pulled away and started to apologise. "Sam, sorry I just kinda got caught in the moment there and …" This is as far as he got as she held a finger to his mouth. That finger was quickly replaced her mouth. Just as their kiss was about to become more passionate, their ride pulled up.

They loaded their suitcases and headed back to London, to their normal lives. The only difference was this time; neither was going home alone as they started their new lives . . . together!

The only problem was, how was Stuart going to take the news that his former lover and biggest rival were together???

_**Well what do you's think?? Please R&R and be truthful. I'm also open to suggestions for the next couple of chapters. Lots of Love Lisa xxxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long! I'm swamped with GCSE's (pesky little things) Anyway, I've nearly finished now, only four to go. I'll try and update every couple days but no promises. Check out my bio for new story ideas and let me know what one you's want me to start first. **

**Anyway on with the story. Hope you's like R+R please! Love ya's xxxx**

**Chapter 2**

As they pulled up to the station, they were both nervous and excited. They had agreed on plane that they would try and keep things quiet for while. They both new that there was no such thing as secrets in Sun Hill but they were going to try. They didn't want to be station gossip and Sam was worried about Stuarts reaction, although she wouldn't tell Phil that.

As the cab pulled to a stop, Phil jumped out, helped Sam out and paid the driver. He then grabbed both their bags and they walked into the station with Phil's hand on the small of her back.

Insp. Gina Gold met them along with DCI Jack Meadows.

"Well well well! It seems our little Philip here has finally became a gentleman." Gina said.

Phil looked at Sam confused and raised his eyebrows.

Sam giggled and Gina smirked.

"Don't think we didn't see that wee show you put out there. Helping her out of the car, carrying her bags. Sam, did he take a bump to the head out there?" Gina joked.

Sam laughed outright at that. "A few thumps here and there. He'll be fine. It's not as if he had any IQ points to lose anyway".

Jack took this moment to make his presence known.

"Sam, Phil good to see you back in one piece. Are you both sure you're alright?"

"We're find Gov thanks. As Sam said only and few bumps and bruises."

"Well then , everyone is waiting in the briefing room. Jo wouldn't leave until she's one hundred percent sure you're both living and in one piece." He laughed.

The group joined him as they made their way to the briefing room. They walked in to thunderous applause. They blushed and laughed.



Jo came running up. She hugged Sam and then Phil and Sam again. She stepped back and looked them over. She noticed a bruise on Phil's cheek and reached out to touch it. As she did he flinched. She laughed and turned to Sam and said, "Glad to see you didn't kill him but you have a lot of explaining to do" Here she winked and laughed. Everyone else laughed although they had no idea why.

After catching up with everyone, they agreed to go to the pub. As they were walking out Phil pulled Sam back and placed his hands on her hips. She giggled. Phil lifted a hand to stroke her cheek and was about to lean in to kiss her when she whispered, "not here Phil". He sighed but knew she was right. Anyone could have walked in on them.

He pulled back but kept his hand on her waist where the other joined. "I haven't seen Stu about. Any idea where he is?"

"Nope" she shook her head. "But I'm glad, he would just stir trouble. Let's head to the pub shall we?"

"Mmm, kay! Can I come round later or do you wanna come to mine?" he asked.

"You can come round to mine. We'll get a cab later kay?"

"That's fine. I can't wait to get you all to myself again." She blushed and giggled. He realised he liked it when she blushed and decided he would do anything to see that blush again but would wait to later.

--

As they arrived at the pub most of the relief and CID were already there. Everyone started clapping again and they were both embarrassed. Little did they know less than a week later they would be in the same position.

--

As the night wore one, people became more intoxicated. The uniform officers were up dancing with each other. Emma and Stone seemed to be getting close and personal as were Will and Honey. Practically everyone knew about Will and Honey but Emma and Stone came as a huge surprise.

Stuart had arrived about an hour previously. He immediately rushed over to Sam and engulfed her in a hug. She looked surprised, uncomfortable and angry all rolled into one. Not a good combination.

_FLASHBACK_

_Stuart came rushing into the pub. He looked around frantically for Sam. When he spotted her, he immediately rushed over and hugged her. He was surprised when she pushed him off._

"_Sam?" He questioned._

"_What are you doing?" She said through gritted teeth. _

"_I was so worried about you" he replied "Are you sure you're okay?"_

"_I'm fine..no thanks to you!" She answered_

"_What's that suppose to mean?" He questioned._

"_It means..it's your fault we were in that mess. Now please leave me alone. I just want to de-stress and that's not going to happen with you hanging off me"_

_The whole group started sniggering as Stuart walked to bar shaking his head. The minute he was out of ear shot they burst out laughing. _

"_I'm proud of you!" Phil said through his laugher whilst hugging Sam._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Stuart had joined the group but stayed away from Sam. He had taken to glaring at Phil who was flirting shamelessly with Sam and the big surprise to the group was Sam was flirting back just as bad if not worse. Jo had this look on her face that said she knew something they didn't. Neil and Terry witnessed this and were harassing her into telling them.

"Come on Jo, you know something don't you?" Neil pressured.

"Yes I do and no I'm not telling so quiet!" she replied.

Jo went back to watching Sam and Phil along with Neil, Terry and an unamused Stuart. They watched as Phil whispered something into Sam's ear and how her face lit up as she nodded.

Phil took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He spun her round and placed his hand on her hip. It was an upbeat song and Phil was actually a really good dancer. He spun her round and round, they jived and generally had a laugh. At the end of the song, he dipped her low and slowly brought her back up.

As this was happening, Jack and Gina had organised a pool on how long it would be before they became a couple or at least "Jumped in the sack, to get rid of all that sexual tension" – Terry. As this was going on, Stuart was sitting sulking as he had 

planned to ask Sam to give him another chance. Jo and Gina both said they already were a couple; Neil said they would leave together and come in to work separately. The rest of the relief and CID placed their bets and also started a pool on Emma and Stone.

_Sam and Phil on the dance-floor as above was happening._

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now. This is torture you know" Phil whispered.

Sam giggled, "I'll make it up to you tonight I promise"

Phil smirked. "Oh, I like the sound of that"

"I'll bet you do."

Sam and Phil decided they had enough dancing returned to the table. Everyone smirked at them, but Sam and Phil decided to ignore them.

At the end of the night Sam and Phil decided to leave separately. Phil was going to his house to get a change of clothes for tomorrow so they wouldn't have to rush in the morning and Sam was going home to get ready for Phil coming over.

They said goodbye outside with everyone watching them. Phil gave Sam a kiss on the cheek as she got into her taxi. She smiled and waved and shouted bye to everyone.

Phil then walked back over to the group who were shocked as they thought for sure that they would be leaving together.

"Now why would we do that" Phil replied.

As he drove off in his taxi he smirked, thinking 'you have no idea how close to the truth you are'

**Like it, hate it? Plz R+R! Love ya's XxXx Lisa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Phil's taxi pulled away, everyone looked at each other confused. They thought for sure that they would at least leave together. Jo was the most confused and she didn't know what to make of this latest developed. Stuart however, was looking as smug as ever.

"Ehh, what just happened? I thought for sure they would leave together, even if they did use the excuse that it was easiest to share a taxi?" Neil asked.

"Yeh, I agree Gov." Terry replied

"I'm stumped...Sam and I need to have a serious chat tomorrow or maybe I'll call round on my way home...I can say that I lost my keys and see if I can crash at her place. That way I can try and get some gossip from her.!" Jo said.

"Okay Jo, but you have to tell us everything tomorrow morning, clear?" Neil asked in his Gov'ner voice.

"Clear Gov" Jo saluted and giggled at the incredulous look on his face.

--

Sam arrived home, and rushed inside to prepare for Phil's arrival. She went into the kitchen and got a bottle of white wine out of the fridge, opened it and left it to mature on the table. She then proceeded up the stairs to change and make sure her bedroom was tidy. (Even though it always was)

Once she had quickly tided away the few clothes that she had chucked about the room while packing for Romania. She smiled when she remember the night before but frowned at the circumstances. She changed out of her heels, trousers and strappy top, preferring her pyjama bottoms and a single strap matching top. She flicked on the switch for the central heating as she realised it was quite chilly and moved downstairs to wait on Phil.

--

Phil, meanwhile, was picking out his suit for the next day and making sure he had everything he needed. He didn't want to be running out, first thing in the morning and leaving Sam behind. He did wonder however, whether or not they would travel to work together...he doubted it though! It would kind of give away the point of keeping it quiet.

Once he knew he had everything, he called a cab and headed to Sam's, smiling at the thought of a possible repeat of the night before.

--

Sam jumped as she heard a car door slam shut outside as she was lost in her thoughts of the last couple of days. She looked outside and noticed it was Phil arriving in his taxi so she went and opened the door.

When Phil looked up and saw her waiting he flashed her his 100 watt smile that made her heart melt. In turn she gave him the smile that made him fall for her.



"Well... hello Gorgeous! And who might you be waiting on at this time of night?" Phil smirked.

Sam giggled and while putting her arms around his neck said, "Emm, would you believe this handsome Detective Sergeant?"

"Oh...Do I know 'em?" Phil laughed!

"Yeh I think you do...he's tall-ish, dark haired, funny, handsome and all mine!" Sam replied while leaning in. Phil closed the rest of the distance between them and kissed her passionately. They only pulled apart when air became necessary.

"I think we better move this inside, don't you?" Phil asked

Sam didn't reply, just grabbed his hand and led him through the door.

"Where can I leave my things?" Phil asked

"Upstairs in my bedroom if you like" Sam replied. As Phil had previously been in Sam's house he knew where her bedroom was.

While Phil was upstairs, Sam retrieved the bottle of wine and two glasses from the kitchen and proceeded to the living room where she curled up on the sofa waiting for Phil to come back down.

Phil arrived shortly after her in the track bottoms he used for sleeping as well as his wife beater shirt. He smiled upon seeing Sam curled up with a glass of wine. Sam looked up as he entered and smiled back at his wardrobe choice. The wife beater shirt really defined his muscles and six pack.

Sam patted the seat next to her and indicted for Phil to sit down. As he did, he reached for his wine glass and proposed a toast.

"To you...thank you for giving me a chance Sam I really appreciate it."

"Phil, you don't need to thank me. I'm glad I'm giving you a chance. If anything, I should be thanking you. Not only did you practically save my life in Romania, you were there for me. You give me strength when I needed it the most...and before you say anything else, you didn't take advantage of me." Sam smiled at the end part.

"Well then," Phil replied, "To us..."

"To us..." Sam repeated as they clinked glasses.

They smiled and the look that passed between them showed the love (although it was too early for declarations of the heart just yet!)

As they smiled at each other, Phil leaned in and kissed Sam. He pulled back before it could get too passionate. He wanted, no needed to be sure that this was what Sam wanted.



Sam could see the question in his eyes, and to reassure him, she leaned up and kissed him again, although it was a bit more passionate than the first. Again Phil pulled back but this time it was set his glass down. He also took Sam's of her. When both glasses were safely on the coffee table, he leaned in again and this time the kiss was one the most passionate one's they had shared so far.

Phil put one hand behind Sam's neck and the other under her leg. He started running his hand along her thigh, and eventually he lifted her up and lay her back on the sofa. With Phil on top of her, Sam moved her hands from where they had been running through his hair down to the hem of his shirt. She began tugging and running her hands up underneath it. When she did this, Phil moaned softly. Eventually he helped her remove the shirt and it was discarded somewhere on the floor. He moved back in to kiss her again, when she pulled away.

"Let's go somewhere a bit more private" Sam replied to his questioning look. He smiled and laughed at the mischievous yet innocent look on her face.

"Lead the way...milady" he laughed.

They left the living room laughing and giggling. When they got out into the hall, Phil grabbed Sam and pushed her up against the wall and began devouring her mouth and neck. Sam ran her hands through his hair and moaned softly when he began sucking on a rather sensitive part of her neck. Sam jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. They were making their way up the stairs when a sharp knocking came at the door. They both groaned at the intrusion and Phil let Sam down.

"Should I get it?" Sam asked him

"Yeah it could be important if their calling this late but I'll get it. I don't want you answering it this late. It could be anyone..." He was about to continue when he was cut off by the door knocking again, and a familiar voice calling 'Sam'.

"It's Jo!" Sam exclaimed/whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Jo grinned as her taxi pulled up in front of Sam's. She knew something happened between her and Phil in Romania. She had seen a hickey on Phil's neck when she was examining the bruise on his cheek. She put two and two together and figured it had to have been Sam as they were together the whole time. Between being shot and held at gunpoint, Phil didn't have time to find a woman. Plus the love bit was too fresh to have been recieved before they left.

Jo always thought Sam and Phil made a good couple and thought they should have been together. When she heard Sam was involved with another officer, she immediately thought it was Phil. Boy was she surprised to find out it was Stuart.

When the taxi came to a stop, she jumped out, paid the driver and made her way to the front door. She noticed the living room and hall lights were on so she knew Sam was still awake. She knocked the front door and waited. There was no answer so Jo thought maybe Sam had fell asleep in the living room, so she knocked again and called out Sam's name. Once she did this, she thought she could hear some fumbling around and Sam calling "Just a minute" and wondered what the heck Sam was doing.

----

_When Jo first called Sam's name_

Sam and Phil stared at each other in horror!

"Quick Phil, hide! I'll get rid of her!" Sam shooed Phil into the kitchen while shouting "Just a minute" to Jo.

Sam then made her way to the front door, glancing between her to make sure Phil was in the kitchen and safely out of sight. When she was sure that he couldn't be seen, she opened the front door to Jo, faking a yawn.

"Jo, what are you doing here at 1.30?" Sam asked 'tirely'

"Sorry I know its late, but I realised on my way home that I lose my keys and I have no way in so I was kind of hoping I could crash here" she ended the sentence in a sweet, hopeful, innocent kind of voice.

Knowing she was trapped she quickly glanced at the kitchen door before stepping to the side to let Jo pass.

Jo knew something was wrong as soon as Sam opened the door. She looked uneasy and uncomfortable as if she didn't really want her there.

Jo walked through the door and headed into the living room. Once Sam closed the door she glanced at the kitchen door. Phil poked his head out and made eyes at Sam as if to say, 'What are you doing? Get rid of her!' Sam shugged as if to say what can I do? She looked helpless.

Jo walked into the living room and smirked. She saw the two wine glasses and turned towards the door where she caught Sam shrugging towards the kitchen. She knew straightway that Phil was in the kitchen so she decided to have a little fun with them.

"0o0o0o Sam, that's what you were doing!" Jo exclaimed happily.

Sam looked confused. "Doing what?" she asked.

"I wondered what was keeping you when you didn't answer the door. You were getting this for me wern't ya?" Jo smiled.

"Emm yeah, I thought something was wrong with you so you might have needed a drink." Sam replied.

"God no wonder you were acting DI if you can read me that well." Jo replied.

"Somethings wrong? What is it?" Sam asked. She was quite worried now because looked upset.

Jo started sniffling. "I didn't know who else to talk to. I'm so confused Sam. I've never felt this way about somebody before."

Sam started to panic. She was no good when it came to female-female relationships. She supported Jo all the way in her sexuality but she needed know what advice was needed.

"Erm Jo, I don't think I'm the best person to talk to about this." Sam replied uneasily.

"You are though. Every time I see them, my heart starts racing, my stomach does summer saults and when they smile at me I think I'm gonna pass out. What's wrong with me?"

"Sounds like your in love if you ask me!" Sam replied. She was actually happy that Jo had found someone. She deversed to be happy.

A look of comperhension came across Jo's face. Sam knew she had just realised that this was how she felt about this woman she was talking about.

"Oh My God! You're right! I can't believe it! I'M IN LOVE WITH PHILIP HUNTER!!!!" Jo exclaimed and shouted towards the end of the sentence.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Phil's POV – From Sam let Jo into the house_

_What the hell is Sam playing at? Why is she letting Jo in? I open the door to try and see what is going on, and I see Jo's back walking into the living room. I look towards Sam desperately trying to make her see sense. She just shrugs helplessly. I listen as Jo explains why she came round and how she's found somebody. I'm happy for her; she needs a little happiness in her life since Tessa walked out. I continue to listen as she describes her feelings for this woman and Sam explains that it sounds like she's in love with this woman. I listen as Jo exclaims that she is. The tone of her voice suggests that she has only come to this conclusion. The next thing I hear, is_ 'I'M IN LOVE WITH PHILIP HUNTER!!!!'. _What the fuck?!?! Jo's a lesbian, how can she be in love with me? She can't be, I love Sam. I like Jo but she's a mate, what the fuck am I going to do??_

_Sam's POV_

_Omg did she just say she's in love with Phil. Oh shit what am I doing to do? I think I love him, and then Jo comes out with this revolution. Hold up... Jo... women... Jo... Phil? That doesn't make any sense, Jo's a lesbian, and how can she be in love with Phil???_

Sam is pulled from her thoughts as Jo wraps her arms around her. "Oh thank you so much Sam. You finally made me realise how I feel about him."

"Jo.. emm... How can I say this... emm... Phil's a bloke. I err thought you didn't go there anymore?" Sam asked nicely.

"I know. That's why I was so confused by my feelings. I knew I could talk to you because well you are Phil are close, you know him better than anybody else. Do you think I have a chance with him? I really love him Sam, what am I going to do?" Jo questionned desperately.

"Erm, I really don't know, err, emm..." Sam stuttered.

_Jo POV_

_Omg, how easy they are? This is classic! I'm gonna remember this day for the rest of my life. Oh how I wish I had a camera to clock Sam's reaction to this. It's amazing. Oh and I wish I could see Phil's face because I know he can hear us in the kitchen. Hehe. I never thought I would see the day were DS Samantha Nixon is rendered speechless. Oh I should put them out of their misery, shouldn't I? Oh well it was fun while it lasted but here goes because I don't think I can hold my laughter for much longer._

When Jo came out of her thoughts Sam was still trying to stutter out her answer. One look at her face and Jo couldn't hold her laughter in any longer.

Jo burst out laughing while Sam looked on confused.

"Oh you two are so easy" she continued to laugh.

"What are you talking about Jo?" Sam asked

"You and Phil. I know you're here Phil, so you may as well come on out of the kitchen so I can laugh at the two of you's at the same time" she laughed.

Phil walked out of the kitchen just as confused as Sam. Both Sam and Phil's thoughts were the same, _How the hell did she know he was there?_

Jo continued to laugh as Phil joined them in Sam's living room.

"Okay, you've had your fun, now explain. How did you know I was here?" Phil asked

"Well, I didn't when I came here. I came here to try and get the gossip from Sam because I knew something was going on between you's. And before you ask how, I saw your hickey when I was examining your face in the briefing room earlier." Jo explained.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain how you knew he was here tonight. You saw us leaving separately from the pub." Sam asked

"I could hear fumbling before you opened the door and then I saw the two wine glasses. I also saw Sam shrugging at the kitchen door and put two and two together and decided to have a little fun with you's. I swear your face Sam was priceless. I only wish I could have seen yours Phil." Jo started laughing all over again.

Sam and Phil couldn't believe that she had figured it out that easily. They looked at each other helplessly and Phil couldn't help but grin. He walked over to Sam and put his arm around her.

"Okay you got us, but can you keep it to yourself? We want to keep this as quiet as possible for a while, yano, to get use to it ourselves." Phil asked

"Sure I will. I'm really happy for you's though. And don't worry Sam, he's all yours." Jo laughed again.

Jo yawned and said, "Well, I'm knackered and we have to be up for work in the morning so I'm gonna head home. I'll tell you's the rest tomorrow on refs, kay?" Jo asked.

"That's fine, but you can stay tonight if you want to?" Sam offered.

Jo looked around the room, stopping at the wine glasses, and then to Sam and Phil were she looked them up and down.

"Err, I can imagine what you two were up to before I interupted so I think I'll let you's get back to it." She smirked at the blush rising on both their cheeks.

She leaned over and gave Sam and hug and then she threw herself at Phil, weeping 'I love you, I love you' and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek. She pulled away laughing once again at the look on his face.

She walked out the front door, still laughing while shouting behind her, "I'll see you love birds in the morning."

They could still hear her laughing as she walked down the garden.

Sam turned to Phil and said, "Well that was a surprise"

Phil laughed and said, "You got that right. I almost had a heart attack when I heard her saying she loved me."

"You're telling me. I didn't know what to say when she asked me if she had a chance with you." Sam said.

"I know but let's not talk about this anymore. I think we should take Jo's advice" Phil replied.

"Oh and what was that?" Sam asked.

"Continue where we left off." As he finished this sentence he pulled Sam to his chest. As she collided with his chest, she reached up and put her arms around his neck.

"For once, you have a good idea Detective Sergant Hunter" Sam giggled. Sam and Phil shared a look and leaned towards each other. Their lips met, gently as Phil wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Sam began playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. They pulled away when the lack of air became apparent. The looked at each other again as their lips met. This time it was much more passionate and you could sense the urgency in their moments. Hands began roaming and clothes shredding. They began stumbling up the stairs banging in to the banisters and walls as they went. By the time they reached Sam's room they were both down to their underwear. Sam's back was against the door and she blindly reached behind her to open the door. Once she got it opened, they stumbled through and closed the door behind them. Moans and gasps could be heard from the room for the next hour and a half.


End file.
